hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hardy Boys Wiki:Manual of Style/Book articles
The Hardy Boys Wiki's Manual of Style is a collection of guidelines and rules of thumb that are designed to set a rough standard for the appearances of all articles. Although style is generally not considered the most important factor in the writing of an article, it is an important factor in the writing of good articles (or even the perfect article). The manual of style is designed to make articles easier to read and comprehend, to make articles better organized and easier to edit. This page is a sub article of the manual of style and is made to help users make create more readable articles about books. Realworld tag should be placed at the top of the article. This lets the read know, the article is from real world point of veiw. Infobox The Infobox Book should be placed at the top of the article, below the realworld tag, once you have done this just fill in the blanks. Please note that including an infobox is advisable; include one if you have the information to fill it out properly. Introducing an article A book article should start with the title of the book in bold and italics on the first line. It should also state the series the book is in, what number in the series it is, the publication date and the publisher. :Dead on Target is the first book in The Hardy Boys Casefiles series. It was first published by Archway Paperbacks (an imprint of Simon & Schuster) in April 1987. Publication history This section should have a brief publication history of the book, but only if it is of interest. Plot summary The plot summary should be a full summary of the plot with spoilers included. Like the rest of the article (and all other articles on this wiki) it should not contain any of your personal views about the book. Remember it is a summary so every little detail should not be recounted. For example it is not important that Joe was brushing his teeth at one point in the story and should not be included in the plot summary. Appearances This section should list the characters, locations, businesses and organizations. It should be split up into at least three or four subsections; "Characters", "Locations", "Businesses and organizations" and if necessary "Other", for things that appear in the book that don't fall into the other subsections, for example events, movies and vehicles. Each subsection should list every thing that that falls into the particular category of the subsection. If you are not sure that you have listed every thing, please place this template at the top of the Appearances section. Reception You should analyze how the novel was received by critics, meaning professional or well-known reviewers at the time that the novel was published, and not comments from members of the public. Quotes from users on Amazon.com and blogs do not count, as these are self-published. Because Hardy Boys books rarely gain media attention and are not often reviewed by any one other then Amazon.com users, this section is not needed much. Also note that it is very important (even more then in other part of the article) you cite your sources, see below for more information on the topic. Adaptations Some books have been adapted into television episodes or plays, if this is the case with the book you are writing about, put information about it in this section. This part of the article does not have to be very detailed, just a few lines telling when the episode aired (or play debut) and what series it appeared. References Like all articles you should cite your references, you can do this by placing this in your article and then creating a section called References at the bottom of the page, and inserting this into the section. :The titles will release worldwide over the next five years, with the first title The Tower Treasure set to release in the fall 2008. http://pc.gamezone.com/news/09_26_07_12_10PM.htm : References Other sections Of course if there is some information about the book that dos not fit into any of the sections mentioned above, don't hesitate to create an extra section. Categorize When you are done writing the article, don't forget to categorize it, this helps other find your work. Book articles should always be put into two categories; the main book category and the category of series the book is in. They are (some of these will show up red but you can still put pages into them): :Category:Be a Detective books :Category:Casefiles books :Category:Digest books :Category:Graphic novels :Category:Original books :Category:Ultra Thriller :Category:Undercover Brothers books :Category:Super Mystery '07 books :Category:SuperMystery '88 books If it is an upcoming book place the upcoming book template at the top of the article, and it will be automatically put into the upcoming books category. Pattern template To make use of this template, please cut and paste the entire contents of the box below to your new article page, work your way through the article replacing fields between pairs of ~~ (tildes) with new information appropriate to the character being discussed (erasing the tildes in the process). :Template: ~Title~ is the ~Xth~ book in the ~name~ series. It was first published on ~month day, year~ by ~publisher~. Publication history Plot summary ~Plot outline description~ Appearances Characters ~A list of a characters that appear or are mentioned in the book~ Locations ~A list of a locations that appear or are mentioned in the book~ Businesses and organizations ~A list of a business, companies, groups, and organizations that appear or are mentioned in the book~ Other ~A list of any thing else that arrears in the book that does not fit into the sections above~ Reception ~Reviews on the book by notably people~ Adaptations ~TV episodes, video games or plays based on the book~ References External links ~Link to pages on other sites that have information about the book~ Category:Books Category:~series name~ books